Welcome To The Family
by Sean-Raizou
Summary: Una nueva vida llego al mundo, y toda su familia vino a recibirla. Peesimo Summary. Dejen Review Onegaiii


I'm traido otro Shot, fue una idea algo rara que se me vino de repente a la cabeza y la escribi lo mas rapido que pude.

Al principio no me gusto mucho como quedo y la borre, pero despues decide(Agradescan a Ushio-sensei xDD) re-escribirlo, y aquí esta. Siendo sincero aun no me convence , pero eso haganmelo saber ustedes despues de leer. Que lo disfruten!

**DISCLAIMER: **Bleach es de Tite Kubo

**Welcome to the family**

Camino en dirección a su oficina, saludo a algunos médicos y enfermeras que lo habían ayudado a atender a un gran grupo de pacientes que llego de improvisto al hospital.

Hubo una pelea callejera entre bandas, y al parecer algunos de ellos usaron cuchillos y bates de béisbol, por lo que estuvo corriendo de sala en sala por todo el hospital, para atender graves heridas profundas, fracturas de cráneo, laceraciones…En resumen, había sido un día agotador y lo único que quería en ese momento era sentarse en su cómoda silla, colocar los pies sobre el escritorio y beberse una buena taza de café.

Abrió la puerta, camino a su escritorio dispuesto a darse un merecido descanso, cuando el sonido del teléfono detuvo todos sus planes de paz.

Se paso la mano por el rostro frotándose su barba de pocos dias tratando de calmarse y no arrojar el endemoniado aparato por la ventana, con fastidio se acerco y tomo el teléfono con tal fuerza y rapidez que casi corta el cable.

─ Consultorio, habla el Dr. Kurosaki ─ Respondió con una gran vena palpitando en la frente. Por un breve segundo se tranquilizo al reconocer la voz, pero al instante abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de oir ─ ¡¿Cómo?...¿Ahora?...¿Porque hiciste eso?...No, aun estoy trabajando…Esta bien…No te preocupes, enseguida vamos ─ Y colgó, empezando a marcar otro numero.

…

Un sabroso aroma salía por la puerta de la tienda, atrayendo a las personas que pasaban por ahí. Como estudiantes que se querían dar un gusto después de una arduo día de escuela, las familias que buscaban pan caliente para la cena o también para quien se le haya olvidado la torta de cumpleaños en el horno y necesitaba una solución rápida.

El lugar era algo pequeño pero muy acogedor y bien decorado, había un par de bancos para los que esperaban su pedido, y los mostradores estaban hechos de madera barnizada, donde se podía ver algunos postres y panes calientes. Detrás se encontraba una hermosa mujer atendiendo con una gran sonrisa.

─ Gracias por su compra, que tenga un buen día ─ Dijo con alegría entregando unos brownies de chocolate al ultimo cliente. Una vez que se quedo sola, estiro los brazos y tomo un cuaderno para anotar todo lo que vendió en el día ─ Parece que tendré que preparar mas brownies ─

─ Mama ─ Se oyó una dulce voz.

Una niña de unos trece años salio de la puerta que llevaba a la cocina, tenia el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda de un color naranja oscuro y los ojos de un tono marrón, traía un delantal rosa lleno de harina. La pequeña tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas y rosadas.

─ ¿Qué sucede Haruna-chan? ─ Pregunto su madre al verla así

─ Dile a Kaede, que no se le puede agregar mostaza a la masa de los panecillos ─ Grito, señalando a otra niña idéntica a ella que salio de la cocina. A diferencia de la otra, ella tenia el cabello de un naranja chillón y corto a la altura de los hombros, con los ojos grises, el color del delantal que usaba era amarillo.

─ Yo te dije que así le daría un sabor más fuerte ─ Contesto Kaede con tono aburrido y bebiendo la mostaza del envase como si se tratara de agua

─ ¡Puaj! No quiero ese sabor en los panecillos ─ Se quejo Haruna

─ Son mis panecillos, puedo ponerles lo que se me antoje ─ Le respondió su gemela

─ No, son nuestros panecillos ─ Le espeto cruzándose de brazos

Antes de que su madre dijera algo para que no siguieran discutiendo, el sonido del teléfono la silencio.

─ Niñas dejen de pelear ─ Dijo en el tono mas autoritario que podía, antes de atender ─ "Panadería Hizashi" ─ (**n/a: rayo de sol en japonés**) Contesto con vos risueña ─ ¿Ichi que…? ─ Sus palabras fueron calladas ─ ¡¿En serio?...¡¿Ahora?...¿Donde?...Esta bien- termino colgando el teléfono ─ ¡Niñas tenemos que irnos! ─ Grito de repente dejando confundidas a sus hijas.

La mujer junto con las gemelas cerraron la tienda lo más rápido que podían y fueron hacia el auto que tenían estacionado junto a la acera de enfrente. Una vez dentro del vehiculo, la pelinaranja acelero de tal manera que Haruna y Kaede, quienes se encontraban sentadas atrás, dieron una violenta sacudida quedando pegadas al asiento.

─ Mama, eres mas salvaje conduciendo que la tía Rukia ─ Exclamo Kaede disfrutando el "paseo"

Después de pasar varios semáforos en rojo, evadir los insultos de otros conductores que casi se lleva por delante y escapar de la policía, llegaron a la entrada de un hospital donde se encontraba esperando el Dr. Kurosaki, que se sorprendió al ver en el parachoques del auto, restos de lo que parecía una bicicleta y un cono de transito.

─ ¿Orihime pero que hiciste? ─ Pregunto con miedo su esposo

─ Lo siento Ichigo pero tuve que tomar algunos atajos ─ Rio ella rascándose la mejilla

─ A través del parque ─ La delataron sus dulces hijas

─ No es momento para discutir eso ahora, sube – Dijo Orihime con impaciencia y emoción.

─ Abróchate el cinturón papa…es un consejo ─ Indico Kaede, logrando asustar a su padre

Se sentó dudoso en el asiento del copiloto y al momento de cerrar la puerta, el auto salio disparado.

…

En otra parte de la ciudad, el auto de la familia Kurosaki se detuvo frente a otro hospital, al bajar del auto, corrieron hasta la recepción del hospital. Después de preguntar lo que necesitaban, subieron las escaleras (después de que Ichigo mando al carajo el elevador, cansado de esperar) hasta la sala que buscaban.

Sentados ahí, se encontraban un hombre y una mujer junto con un niño de la misma edad que las gemelas.

─Rukia-chan, Renji-kun ─ Llamo feliz Orihime a la pareja, quienes le devolvieron el saludo.

─ Que bueno que llegaron, ya nos preguntábamos si vendrían ─ Exclamo con alivio Rukia devolviendo un abrazo que recibió de la pequeña Haruna, quien después saludo a Renji.

─ Hola Hiroshi ─ dijo Kaede chocando su puño con el del niño de cabello negro como saludo

─ ¿Como esta? ─ pregunto Ichigo al pelirrojo

─ Aun nada, solo nos han dicho que si sucede algo nos lo harán saber ─ Le dijo con el mentón apoyado sobre sus manos.

El Kurosaki se sentó al lado de el mirando la puerta de la sala, busco en su bolsillo un cigarro y le paso uno al otro hombre, Rukia y Orihime estaban sentadas a unos metros de distancia de ellos conversando mientras sus hijos se encontraban cerca curioseando por el hospital.

…

Tres horas de espera ya habían pasado. Ichigo seguía sentado golpeando su rodilla con el dedo índice en señal de impaciencia, Renji daba vueltas de un lado al otro por todo el pasillo, Rukia se durmió sentada junto con Orihime, que se había acostado, apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas, Hiroshi y las gemelas estaban sentados en el suelo apoyados en la pared, viendo pasar a los doctores y enfermeras tratando de entretenerse con algo que encontraran interesante.

Repentinamente, un sonido hizo desaparecer el silencio del lugar. Todos voltearon la cabeza, también las mujeres que acababan de despertarse, hacia la puerta de la sala de donde provenía el hermoso llanto de un bebe.

Luego de un instante que para todos fueron como otras tres horas de espera, el llanto ceso y casi al mismo tiempo la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una enfermera.

─ Ya pueden pasar, pero háganlo en silencio ─ Haciendo un gesto para que no hicieran ruido

Con pasos torpes se dirigieron hasta la puerta. Al atravesarla, lo primero que vieron fue a una chica de cabellos rojos recostada en una cama, se veía muy demacrada y sin energías pero aun así, cuando sus ojos violáceos captaron a los presentes, les dedico una débil pero hermosa sonrisa.

A un lado de la cama, se encontraba sentado un joven de cabello naranja y ojos grises cargando un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

─ Acérquense ─ Les dijo, levantándose de la silla, sosteniendo con mucho cuidado el bulto-Aquí hay alguien que quiere conocerlos- Acercándose a ellos

─ Es una niña, nuestra pequeña Misaki ─ Murmuro la chica aun agotada pero feliz

El joven se acerco a Renji y le entrego el bulto delicadamente en sus brazos, el sonrío en agradecimiento por permitirle ser el primero (además de sus padres y los que los atendieron) en cargar a la bebe, comenzó despacio a descubrir la manta blanca de su rostro. Rukia se acerco a su esposo para poder ver bien a su nieta.

Una fina capa de cabellos naranjas cubría su cabeza, tenia los ojos entreabiertos por lo que se podía ver el tono violáceo de sus ojos, y su piel tenia un tono rosado debido a su poco tiempo de haber arribado al mundo

─ Felicidades Natsumi, es una niña preciosa ─ Dijo el hombre de los tatuajes mirando orgulloso a la chica en la cama

─ Gracias papa ─ Sonrío ella, con el agotamiento aun presente en su cuerpo

─ ¡Por dios es hermosa! ─Dijo Rukia con pequeñas lagrimas, para después darle un abrazo al joven de cabello naranja ─ Gracias Takashi, te adoro, gracias, gracias…─ Siguió repitiendo sin dejar de abrazar al sorprendido joven por la muestra de afecto de su suegra

─ Ella es tu abuela Misaki, tal vez pienses que este un poco loca ─ Susurro Renji a la bebe en sus brazos, para que solo lo escuchara ella. Lo cual no funciono

─ ¿Que dijiste? ─ Grito molesta la abuela

─ N-nada ─ Respondió tembloroso viendo como se acercaba con una aura negra a su alrededor.

Temiendo por su nieta (en realidad por el), se acerco a Orihime, dejándola en sus brazos para salir corriendo al pasillo y huir de la ira de su esposa

─ Espera a que te atrape ¿Como te atreves a hacerme ver mal frente a Misaki? ─ Grito saliendo por la puerta en busca del pelirrojo

─ Hola Misaki-chan ─ Saludo Orihime a la pequeña en sus brazos, para luego darle un beso en su frente-Yo soy tu abuelita- Las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos

─ Mama, queremos ver a Mei-chan ─ (**n/a: Sobrina en japonés**) Exclamaron las gemelas acercándose junto con Hiroshi, que había decidido fingir que no conocía a sus padres, y así evitar la vergüenza por todos los gritos que se escuchaban en el hospital.

La mujer se agacho para que los pequeños se acercaran a ver a su sobrina.

─ Es muy linda…lastima que nació con ese cabello ─ Soltó Hiroshi

─ ¡¿Oye, que te pasa? ─ Bramo molesta Kaede, porque sus genes habían sido criticados

─ ¿Tienes algún problema con el naranja? ─ Agrego Haruna con el ceño fruncido

─ N-no yo…yo solo decía…─ Trato de explicarse siendo acorralado por las gemelas

─ Niñas dejen en paz a Hiroshi-kun, el solo bromeaba ─ Defendió Orihime al asustado niño, que salio corriendo de la sala siendo perseguido por sus hijas ─ Disculpa Takashi, tengo que detener a tus hermanas antes de que pidamos una camilla para Hiroshi-kun-

─ Descuida mama ─ Dijo el chico tomando a su hija de los brazos de su madre. Sus ojos voltearon hacia su padre que durante todo el rato parecía ausente ─ ¿Viejo, acaso no saludaras a Misaki? ─

El hombre de cabello naranja, quien desde que entro, se quedo parado viendo como todos recibían al nuevo miembro de la familia.

─ Eh…S-si, lo siento, estaba…esperando mi turno ─ Balbuceo avergonzado, al instante un vena palpito en su frente ─ Y no me llames viejo ─

─ Pero si con casi cincuenta años lo eres ─ Se burlo su hijo, y antes de que el le respondiera, coloco a la pequeña en sus brazos ─ Saluda a tu nieta y cállate ─

Ichigo la observo, era una cosita diminuta _Debe haber heredado la estatura de Rukia_ Pensó mirando como se movía despacio en sus brazos. La pequeña que al parecer estuvo dormida desde que entraron, empezó a despertarse, bostezo con su pequeña boca haciéndolo sonreír por lo adorable que se veía. Abrió sus ojitos y miro fijamente a su abuelo como preguntándose quien era.

─ Eres preciosa ─ Susurro emocionado, la acerco a su rostro y coloco despacio su mejilla con su cabecita ─ Bienvenida al mundo Misaki ─ Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían y la volvió a contemplar. Como si entendiera lo que acababa de decir, la bebe hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa ─ Nosotros somos tu familia ─

La puerta fue abierta al instante por la patada de un hombre de cabello negro con algunas canas y barba

─ ¡¿Donde esta? ¡¿Donde esta mi Bisnieta? ─ Grito a los cuatro vientos, con la vista al cielo

─ Y por desgracia el también ─ Gruño por lo bajo

**FIN**


End file.
